1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat attachment structure for scooter-type vehicles in which the seat can be locked reliably with a small operating physical force.
2. Description of Background Art
The scooter-type vehicle employs a structure in which the seat is hinged and provided with a storage space under the seat for storing a helmet or the like.
As an attachment structure of the seat of this type, for example, “Seat attachment structure for scooter-type vehicles” disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 203443/1998 is known.
In FIG. 2 of the aforementioned publication, a seat attachment structure in which a first angular U-shaped fitting 58 and a second angular U-shaped fitting 59 are mounted under the hinged seat 16 that is to be used by both of the driver and the occupant, the first angular U-shaped fitting 58 is engaged with the first seat locking mechanism 100 mounted on the vehicle body, and the second angular U-shaped fitting 59 is engaged with the second seat locking mechanism 120 is disclosed.
As shown in FIG. 11 of the aforementioned publication, a technology in which the first seat locking mechanism 100 is provided with a locking claw 104 and a relay arm 108 for maintaining the locking claw 104 in the locked condition by being pressed against the locking claw 104, and as shown in FIG. 13 of the aforementioned publication, the second seat locking mechanism 120 is provided with a locking claw 124, and the relay arm 108 and the locking claw 124 are connected by the second wire 136 is disclosed.
In the aforementioned technology, the seat 16 is large. When closing the seat, the seat 16 must be closed so that engagement between the first angular U-shaped fitting 58 and the first seat locking mechanism 100 and engagement between the second angular U-shaped fitting 59 remote from the first angular U-shaped fitting 58 and the second seat locking mechanism 120 occur almost simultaneously. This is necessary because of the effect of the dimensional accuracy or the accuracy of attachment to the vehicle body of the first and the second angular U-shaped fittings 58, 59, and the first and the second seat locking mechanisms 100, 120, or of rigidity of the seat 16. As such, the portion of the seat 16 above the first and the second angular U-shaped fittings 58, 59 must be pressed with a large force, or the seat 16 must be fully opened and then closed again so as to make these two points are completely engaged with each other. Therefore, improvement in operationality of the seat 16 has been desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to improve the seat attachment structure for scooter-type vehicles, in which the seat can be locked reliably with a smaller operating physical force.